A New Generation of Ninja's
by Alpha Arc
Summary: I looked out the cave "Its been a whole 6 years hasn't it" I said looking behind me to see the sleeping figure "I guess its time you to become a ninja, little brother"
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys this is my first naruto fanfiction so go easy on me, kay?

* * *

**What are they going to do to me?**

Where do I begin? I think my name would be a good place to start, my name is Hanatame. I don't have a last name, i was never given one. I'm 10 years old and living by myself in Konohagakure, I arrived here when I was 7. I originally lived in a cave with my brother were I would spend my days learning to survive and playing with snakes, when i turned 6 and a half my brother told me that if I wanted to fufill my life long dream, i would have to train to be a shinobi. he told me about a village where he grew up, were lost his family, and where he became a ninja. It was a village hidden in the leafs were he told me that I could train to become a powerful shinobi.

**_Flash__back_**

"But what about you brother, why wont you come with me?!" I asked at the time, even though I already knew why I still wanted him to come. I wanted him to see me grow as a ninja

"I can't, not after what I have done. When I was younger I had committed crimes against the village that I regret to this day. Even if they did accept me back, I cannot leave until I complete my duty here" he said standing up grabbing 2 scrolls from his pouch "you must leave soon, _they _will guide you to the village." he hands me the scrolls and I notice a name on each one "I have a request, take these scrolls and don't open them, when you meet the person on this scroll I want you to give it to them, tell them that it's for them and they're eyes only" he stops looking towards the inside of the cave

"B-but brother, why not teach me yourself, you're one of the strongest shinobi in the world!" I pleaded

"The only Justu I could teach you are those that kill" he said and I remember the few justu he had taught me, the _only_ justu's he taught me

"But you must know more, you must know enough to teach me" i said

"Its true I can teach you, but there's something at the village that i cant teach you" he sat back down and looked at me "The justu I know are to advanced, I don't want you to be blinded by the power they give, not like I did"

I looked at him, tears forming "I-I'm going to miss you aniki"

He smiled at me "One day, when you can handle the power, I'll send for you to return and will teach you what I can. I hope you grow to be an amazing ninja and I hope you one day find a reason to fight" I didn't understand at first 'a reason to fight?' i thought I was doing this for aniki? "now rest, you'll need your strength for when you leave tomorrow" he said standing and getting our sleeping bags

"y-yes aniki" I said wiping tears from my eyes

* * *

A month later I had arrived at a huge gate with the word_ hiragana_ on it, I was exhausted and covered in dirt from the journey. _They _had left before we reached the enormous wall, wishing me good luck on my training to become a true ninja. I wanted to cry, but I knew that if I cried now I would never be able to continue. I walked up to the gate where 2 men who looked to be around 25 approached me, one had a large dog with him while the other one didn't have pupils. I was scared to death but tried my best not to show it.

"state your business here" the one with the dog said

I froze, I didn't know what to do, what to say. Should I tell them i'm here to become a ninja? what if they don't let me in? "Hey Kiba! Don't scare him, look he's only a child" the pupiless one said as he crouched down to meet me at eye level "Boy, where are your parents? Why are you by yourself? Are you a citizen of Konoha?" I started to calm down

"Negi you need to be careful, what if he's an assassin? or a spy?" 'Kiba' said. They began to argue about whether I was a spy or not, I only heard bits and pieces like 'I can smell danger on him' and 'his chakra is calm and I can see that he's nervous'

I didn't know what to do so I did the only thing I could ... I yelled what was on my mind as loud as possible "I-I HERE TO BECOME A NINJA!"

There was silence at first, the both looked at each other than 'Kiba' went into the village, 'Negi' looked at me and said "Well then let's go see the Hokage" Hokage? Whats that?

* * *

I was escorted into the village, it was amazing, there were people all around talking to each other and laughing. I was taken to a room where there was a women who looked to be in her early 60's waiting for me, there was a name tag on the desk she was sitting at, 'Tsunade'. I was scared, I was tired, I was dirty, but most of all I was worried, 'What are they going to do to me?!'

* * *

A week later I became an official member of Konoha, I was arranged to go the academy for the next couple years starting tomorrow and to live in an apartment above a restaurant owned by a middle aged man called Obi. He was a nice man and welcomed me to the village kindly.

I laid in bed that night, not knowing what think "I wonder how tomorrow will be" I said out loud before shutting my eyes 'everything will be fine' he remembered the words his brother said to him before he left 'will it really though?' I turn my head to look at the scrolls aniki had given me, one name was on each "Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno" I said before drifting off into sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is done!

I am sorry about the weird name change of the last chapter, my friend changed the character's name without me noticing

* * *

**My Best Friend**

My name is Natsumi Nagato, I'm 10 years old, I have black hair that's shoulder length, silver eyes and I'm around the average size of all the other girls my age, I wear a black japanese style shirt (just think of Sakura's at the beginning of the series) with my clans symbol on the back, gray shorts, and black sneakers. I am the younger sister of Fuyume Nagato who has recently become a jonin. I am part of the Nagato clan, whose symbol is a dragon head, a clan who has created and used the _Water Dragon justu_ since its creation. Even though Fuyume is the future head of the Nagato clan, I have trained to use the water dragon justu since I was young because Fuyume prefers to use his Ice style justu's instead, saying 'it takes to long to do the hand signs'. Today is the start of the 3rd semester of my time at the academy this year, after this and another and year it will be the time to take the exam to become a genin! When I woke up today I didn't think much of it, I thought it would be a normal day with a usual seat change. Little did I know that today would be the day I meet the class outcast, and my future best friend.

* * *

I walked into class to see that only a few students were their, made sense since we still had 30 minutes till class starts. I walk to the front of the class where the new seating arrangements were posted to see my friend Mimi, she is the same age as me with long brown hair and wears cloths like mine but her shirt is orange and wears a skirt.

"Hey Natsumi have you seen how your desk buddy is? Talk about bad luck" she says giving a sympathetic look

"What do you mean?" I ask looking for my name on the board, next to it showed the name of my new desk buddy 'Hanatame', no last name? Weird.

Mimi looks at me "don't you know? He's a total freak, no one knows his last name, he always has his arms bandaged up, he doesn't ever talk to anyone else in class and I hear that during breaks he goes into the court-yard and talks to the garden snakes" she says with disgust. Talks to garden snakes? Why? I know some people like animals but snakes? Kinda creepy.

"So what else do you know about him?" I asked still wondering about the snake thing. Did he like snakes? Maybe he just likes all animals in general. But why would he talk to them? So many questions.

"Well I heard that his Taijustu is the lowest of the low" she said laughing "Even Shoko was able to beat him with ease" Shoko? The guy that's always tripping over himself?

"Wow, I didn't know someone could be that bad" I said sweatdropping "well I guess I'm gonna go to my seat and get ready, cya later Mimi" I said leaving to my new desk all the way in the back corner

Time passed and other students arrived 1 by 1, eventually Hanatame arrived. I had noticed that he was a little shorter than most of the other boys our age, he had short dark blue hair and yellow eyes. He wore a blue T-shirt with yellow on the end of the sleeves collar and bottom and a symbol off an ex on the back, with black cargo pants, yellow sneakers, and just like Mimi said he had bandages covering his arms up to his mid-biceps, and leather belts strapped tightly around the forearm part of his arm over the bandages. After he looked at the board he turns my way, we make eye contact for a second before he gives me a small smile. I don't know how to explain it but his smile wasn't happy, it wasn't fake or forced though, it was just calm, peaceful almost

He walked up to the desk and sat on the seat closer to the wall "morning" he said to me looking down

"Hello" I said, pushing those other thoughts, I was about to say something else until Shikamaru sensei entered the room

"Yaaaawwwwn, mornin' class" he said slouching into his chair "since we have new seats why don't you introduce your self to your desk buddy" he said putting his head down onto his desk. Why does he always seem so tired?

I turn to meet him face to face "Hello my name is Natsumi Nagato nice to meet you" I said

He responds "My name is Hanatame and likewise" he says unchanged. We both turned to the front, ready to start our lessons.

* * *

At the end of class Hanatame immediately left, I was about to leave also until sensei called for me. "Is there something you need sensei?" I asked confused, I wouldn't say I was a teacher's pet but I behaved in class and got pretty good grades

He looked at me with a sigh "I need you to go to the daycare and help the volunteer their bring some documents to me, I'd do it myself but its such a drag" he said

I looked at him annoyed "why do I have to do it?" I asked

"Because unlike the rest of the class, you don't seem to be doing any after school activities" he said with a smirk. Damn this old man, though he's right, all I do after school is go home, practice the water dragon, then go to sleep after dinner.

"Fine" I said leaving for the daycare. Hmm, does that mean Hanatame has an after school activity? Wait, why do I care?

I left the academy heading to the daycare, it was only a block away from the academy but still annoyed me. The daycare itself was at the base of Hokage mountain, it was a small blue building with a large back yard with a small playground for the children to play in.

When I entered the building the scene lying before me was shocking, the quiet and somewhat creepy Hanatame, wearing an apron over his usual attire, was on the floor laughing while half a dozen 4-year-old kids where tickling him to death "Keep tickling Big bro!" I heard a boy say "Don't let him escape" I heard another say

"S-stop guys hahaha I need to get back to work" Hanatame tried to say still laughing

"But I want Big bro to play with us more" a little girl with pig tails said, while they stopped tickling him.

He sat up still on the floor and put his hand of her head "don't worry Hikari, I'll be back soon" he said with the same smile he gave me. What a weird smile. "I just need to bring these documents to Shikamaru sensei and I'll be right back, I promise" he said standing up and heading to a desk in the corner where there was a stack of papers, he looked in my direction and smiled "Hello, welcome to the Konoha daycare, may I help you with something Natsumi?" he asked obviously confused

I answered immediately "I-I'm here to help you bring sensei the documents" did I just stutter?

"Thank goodness" He sighed "I thought I would have to carry all these by myself, thank you Natsumi" he said bowing and I see why he would, the stack of paper was the size of one of those kids!

"There's no need to thank me" I smiled back "truth be told, sensei forced me to go" I said with slight annoyance in my voice. Before he could respond, a crash was heard from outside, I look out side the window into the backyard to see a pile of ruble near the mountain

Hanatame walks up to me and explains "with the new construction of lady Tsunade's face into the mountain, small pieces of rubble fall off the mountain during and after rain" Oh yah, it was raining pretty hard last night wasn't it?

"I see" I said calmly "well I guess we should start delivering the documents" I said walking to the desk, picking up half the stack, he nodded and took his half of the papers and walked out the door with me. It was a quite walk back to the academy but I didn't mind, and it didn't seem like Hanatame minded either

We entered the classroom soon after to see it empty "I guess sensei's in the bathroom" He said and I nodded 'or taking a nap' I thought

"Well guess I'm done, I'm going home" I said starting to leave

Hanatame turns to me "Wait" he said, I turned around to listen "If it's not too much trouble ... c-can you volunteer at the daycare after school?" he asked "We are currently understaffed and would be very grateful if you help out"

Help out? I thought about it for a second, play with kids or become sensei's helper? I looked at him with a smirk "where do I sign up?" I asked and he smiled

* * *

It has been a month since I started volunteering at the daycare and I became close friends with Hanatame, when we talked I felt a sort of calming aura around him that others didn't have. In my time as a volunteer I've learned some very interesting things. 1. Hanatame doesn't tell people his last name because he doesn't have one in the first place, 2. He has volunteered at the daycare since he was 9, 3. That even though his Taijustu is horrible, he has the highest grade in our Genjustu class and top 3 in our Ninjustu class, 4. All the children here call him Big bro, and 5. That in the backyard of the day care, there is a family of rabbits in the yard area of the daycare that Hikari and the other children took care of.

It was after school and I was walking home, both Hanatame and myself didn't have volunteer duty today so I decided to go home and study. It was a windy day, I look up to see a few clouds starting to form 'I hope it doesn't start to rain today' I thought rushing home

Much to my dismay, no more than an hour later it started raining, I couldn't concentrate on studying with the approaching lightning. I looked outside thinking, I wonder what everyone else is doing?

Mimi is probably taking care of her flowers, unlike other girls who like flowers for their beauty, Mimi loved them for their amazing medical effects, she has studied botany since as far as I could remember. She was a flower geek.

Hanatame is probably doing nothing, apparently he doesn't study, saying 'I pay full attention in class and take notes but I've never really studied the material at home', I thought that was bullshit, there's no way someone could be top in the class and never study.

And lastly the kids, they are probably still at the daycare, taking care of the rabbits ... wait a minute! Rubble from the mountain falls on rainy days!

I immediately stood up and ran out the house toward the daycare 'there's no way they would go outside to protect the rabbits ... right?' i thought still running. I couldn't let them get hurt, in the short time ive spent with them ive become incredible close to them, they even started calling me Big sis! I ran faster with that thought in mind.

I got there and ran around the side to the backyard to see the scene in front of me, Hikari was wearing a raincoat holding an umbrella over the rabbits nest. I was about to yell at her till I heard the crumbling, I look above Hikari and froze, a rock twice the size of hikari was about to fall on her 'The water dragons not fast enough' I thought as I started running towards her "HIKARIIIII!" I screamed before I saw a blue blur run past be, with it was the sound of birds chirping. Birds? In the rain?

The blur runs to Hikari and jumps over her "CHIDORIII!" I heard it say before I see a blinding flash of light, when the light died all I saw was Hanatame, dripping wet and looking exhausted, above Hikari with his hand in the air.

_Hanatame? What was that? How did you do that? Where you always so fast?_

* * *

3 days past. Tomorrow, Hanatame will finally be released from the hospital after being admitted for chakra exhaustion. All the day care children came to see him ever day, I was sitting in a seat next to his hospital bed, talking to him.

"That was reckless you know, you could have died" I said with a little anger in my voice, of course I was angry, one of my closest friends almost died from using a technique that used an enormous amount of chakra! He had explained that his brother had taught him the technique, but why the hell would his brother teach him an attack that could kill you! Talk about irresponsibility!

He looked at me, he was wearing a hospital gown with the sheets covering his lower body. He smiled, the same stupid peaceful smile he always has "But then Hikari would have been hurt" he yawned "But I think you would have saved her if I wasn't there"

I looked down "You and I both know that's not true" I shed a tear at this, I never would have reached her

He stared at me with a sad expression "You shouldn't doubt yourself, in this world, a second of doubt could kill you" he held his left hand towards me, sticking his pinky finger out "I want you to promise me, promise you'll never doubt yourself" he seriously. I looked at him, could I really promise that? How could he have so much faith in me if even I didn't have any in myself? I lifted my left hand and pinky finger hesitantly, but reluctantly pinky swore. He smiled again "good, now you should leave soon, its getting dark _Tsumi_" he said with a small laugh

I laughed a bit also "well then good-bye _Hana_" I said before leaving the hospital for home, 'I've never had a nickname before' I giggled

**_Hana, My Best Friend_**


End file.
